Thoughts
by Magic wizard
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Lelouch and the gang are thinking? Well these series of one shots will answer all your prayers XD. But if you guys want to see a Pov for a specific character, comment who you want! I wont write a new chap. till I get a review rofl. Hate 2 b this way but no reviews equals no chap. Rated Teen and obviously has spoilers to the ending of R2.
1. Chapter 1

Series of One Shots

#1) Lelouch's Pov.

Shirley...you lie there bleeding out. Who did this to you? I'll kill them! Rolo walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"She knew too much." He says.

"Excuse me?" I yell.

"She knew you're identity."

"I loved her!" I yell. I get up and glare at Rolo. "How could you? She was going to join the Black Knights! You know...I should of just killed you when I had the chance!"

"But, big brother..." He says.

"Don't you dare call me that. You are not my brother. I have a sister named Nunally, but you are not my brother." I then use my Geass on Rolo.

"Kill yourself." I command. And with that, Rolo takes his life. I kneel besides Shirley and I kiss her forehead. But I wake up and it was all a dream.

"What's wrong?" Rolo asks.

"Oh nothing, I just had a dream." I say.

"Was it a good dream?" He asks.

"Sort of." I say.

My next dream was before I died. Shirley was there and she was begging me not to go through with it.

"You can't do this!" She yells.

"I have to Shirley. I am known as Emperor Lelouch Di Britannia, a tyrant that must die."

"Why couldn't you just be a good emperor to your people?" She asks.

"That's not how it works. Everyone knows about what I did to gain the throne and there are traitors everywhere." I say solemnly.

"Please Lelouch, just fake your death. Don't join me here in heaven, just yet."

"Sweetie, even if I were to die, you and I both know I'm going straight to hell. Even if I did all this for a good cause, I still harmed innocent people. But I will tell you this, I'm not going to die. Have you ever known me to just give up my life? I Lelouch, have stolen my father's immortality, making me impervious to the hands of death. When "Zero" stabs me, i'll just pretend to be dead until they carry my body away. Then I'll escape with C.C and disappear. Eventually, I'll have to finish my contract with her and then pass off Geass to an unfortunate soul, but one day I'll be with you again. I'll find my way out of hell to find you, I promise." I say. Tears run down her face, and I wipe them away. I then give her a goodbye kiss and I wale up. Suzaku looks at me in the eyes and says:

"It's time."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed my first one shot. These are obviously going to be a series. But this is more of a side thing. I'm currently writing another story called: The Untold Story. It's a selection fanfic, so if you like The Selection, go check it out. **

**Oh and I don't own Code Geass, but I do have the power of the Geass o: JK**

**-Magic Wizard**


	2. Chapter 2

Suzaku's Pov.

She's gone, Euphemia...

I was her knight, and I failed to protect her. I let Zero mess with her mind and force her to kill innocent elevens. I shouldn't of let him talk to her alone. But she was so insistent that he wouldn't hurt her, that I thought, maybe she knew who he was. And when she was dying, I lied to her. I told her that everyone was happy and that nothing bad happened. I couldn't come to tell her the truth, but I regret that whole day altogether. I loved her after all. But I was only her knight, I wasn't supposed to love her, I was supposed to protect her. And I failed...

These thoughts would continue to haunt me, even after I found out the truth, I wondered why I hadn't taken Lelouch's life. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I often had dreams in which our standoff would lead to me killing him, instead of capturing him. But Euphemia wouldn't of wanted me to kill him. Now, as the knight of zero, the only thing I want is to restore peace. That's what Euphemia would of wanted. Zoning into my thoughts I begin to dream.

* * *

Setting: Private Quarters, where Euphemia and Zero had their talk

Instead of waiting peacefully by the door, I had eavesdropped.

"Lelouch..." I hear Euphemia begin. Zero's...Lelouch? I begin to think. She continues to discuss her plans with Zero and he even says he'll help her. But something's off, I can feel it. I run in with my gun in hand.

"Euphemia...no! Don't trust him, he's going to kill you." I shout. She looks at me appalled.

"How could you? Lelouch would never kill me! He's my brother!" She shouts. However I fire my gun, shooting Zero. He falls and he's bleeding everywhere.

"Suzaku! Go get help! How could you..." She runs up to Zero and holds him in her lap.

"You idiot, go get some help!" She shouts. I say there though and don't move an inch. I see Zero grab something from his pocket...it's a knife. Before I can do anything, he stabs Euphemia and she falls into his arms.

"If i'm going to die, my beloved sister will die with me." He says. Euphemia grabs his shirt and squeezes it in pain.

"Suzaku..." She begins but I end up waking up.

"Suzaku!" Lloyd shouts, shaking me urgently.

"What?" I mumble.

"Sleepy head, get up. You have a mission to complete!"

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**I just wanted to quickly thank fco ala for being the first person to favorite this story. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Kallen's Pov.

Lelouch, why do you keep pushing me away? I don't get it. I followed you faithfully. Well, almost faithfully, but that was before I knew who you were. It's human nature to be curious who your masked leader is. I always thought it was you, but even so, it was still a surprise. But yet, you stand there, telling me that you were just using me. Did you know that you were breaking my heart? I think you always knew that I liked you but you were always around C.C and Shirley, that I was just unimportant to you. It's a nightmare to continue hearing you say that you used me. It replays in my mind, like the Britannian propaganda rings through our televisions. I miss seeing you, I miss serving you, but I miss loving you the most. Now I'm stuck, I have no motive now. And while Japan has gotten better, I have relented the reasons how it got this way. You had to lose your life for it go get this way. Why you? That rings through my head like wedding bells, except it's not joyous. It's depressing and upsetting. But I'll never forget the man that you were and I'll protect your name. Because, I learned later on, that everything you did was to bring peace to Japan. But still, my nightmares and deep thoughts cloud my mind through the night.

* * *

A Dream

I was sitting in class. It was a normal day, except you were still there. You were smiling at me, not Suzaku or Nunally. You just looked at me with pure happiness. Suzaku isn't here and you're not in your Zero outfit. It was burning outside. I'm not in my black knights uniform, i'm in a school uniform. And I'm not some weak girl like everyone thought I was, I am myself. The bell rings and you walk up to me.

"Kallen, are you coming?" You say shocking me out of my thoughts of you.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do for lunch?" I ask.

"Chess?" You ask.

"But you beat me every time." I say. We both laugh and he leans in and kisses me. I'm a little shocked but he says:

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Girlfriend. It rings through my ears and I pull him by the collar and kiss him.

"No, only I can kiss you." I joke. He then grabs me by my waist and pulls me in closer.

"Kallen..."

"Yes..."

"Kallen!" I wake up to see someone from student council waking me up. "Geez Kallen, you fell asleep throughout the whole student council meeting. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night." I say.

Again...I must continue my lie. I'll never be strong again, whether physically...or emotionally.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Okay, so I know this chapter was kinda sad but I didn't like how Kallen reacted after Lelouch died. I know she had SOME feelings for Lelouch, so she must of been a little upset when he died. But in her soliloquy at the end of R2, she acts like she barely missed him. She just felt nostalgic. So I HAD to fix that lol**

**Remember, if there is a character who's Pov you want to see, hit me up in the comments section. XD **

**(Me in the corner) *Still waiting for that one comment* lol **

**-Magic Wizard**


	4. Important News

**Magic Wizard is BACK!**

_**Hey guys, so I'm totally sorry about the awkward hiatus i've had. I have been really busy with clubs and summer work and all of that good stuff. But my schedule is a little less crazy now. Of course, I still have some summer reading to do and stuff but when that's finished, I'll be back for good. That and I honestly forgot where I was in my fanfics. Is it bad that I don't know what happened in any of my fanfics xD. I remember Missing Tris because I updated there a while ago so my followers and favorites on my other two fanfics are probably like: **_

_**WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GO MISSING FOR LIKE A MONTH AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR OWN FANFICS ARE ABOUT?!**_

_**But after I review all my notes and reread the fanfics, I will work my magic and do my job which is simply: telling a character's story. Now if you guys aren't familiar with my other works then check them out. I posted this notice on all of them and here's the titles and the best summary I can muster up with my foggy memory. **_

* * *

_**1. The Untold Story**_

_**-This one is my most popular fanfic which is set to The Selection Series by Kiera Cass. **_

_**Summary: Set years after America and Maxon's wedding, a lot of shit happens including rebels and an anniversary among some of the problems.**_

_**Maxon: Greeeaaaaat summary...**_

_**Me: I try xD**_

_**Maxon: That was sarcasam.**_

_**Me: I know...**_

_**America: Oh for Pete Sake. Here's the summary:**_

_**When an anniversary is forgotten, the rebels are given the chance that they are looking for. To do what you ask? Well you'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Maxon: Dear, that was a great summary. **_

_**America: Don't call me that... **_

_**Me: To the next story...**_

* * *

_**2. Missing Tris**_

_**-This story is kinda my hidden gem. No one really reads it but it's based on the Divergent Series by Veronica Roth. **_

_**Summary: Set years after Tris's death and the destruction of the factions, Four is still coping with the death of his true love while he works for the government of a unified United States to maintain order. However, they have been hiding something from him that will probably crush his spirits if he ever found out.**_

* * *

_**3. Thoughts**_

_**-This story is based on Code Geass which is one of my favorite anime's of all time. It's actually a collection of one shot's which is why I don't update it much. But it's based on the reader's input. **_

_**Summary: This fanfic follows the thoughts of all the characters in the anime. Readers can send comments or PM me who they'd like to see next. However, that ISN'T really happening since it's not that popular. **_

* * *

_**So there's a taste of my three fanfics. So go check them out if your interested and stay tuned to see my fabulous return which will occur sometime this week. (hopefully) xD**_

_**Until Then,**_

_**Magic Wizard **_


End file.
